


Ten Enquiries

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And ten ripostes from a journalmore willing to give answersthan its Author, Jonah Magnus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Describe his youth.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind this is that Jonah's diary became an Eye Book due to how much of his soul he poured into it especially while he became an avatar.
> 
> The book is answering questions that the reader has asked.
> 
> The poems are formatted so that they're easy to follow along here, but the emotion is lost. If you're interested in the poems in their original appearance: 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VUzJRAYZE2tF8rRjJpJYg2n9jNcdcqUjRw4FLQE4JIc/edit?usp=sharing

**Describe his youth.**

In more ways than one  
He was a disaster.

And there are many  
like the shoe he lost  
when he ran from  
the Scotland Yard,  
despite not having  
 _anything_ to his name.

Eat to live  
Steal to eat.

Yet the bread was  
merely crumbles between  
bony fingers.

And he was   
nowhere near  
as noble as the tale of  
Robin Hood.

But he was just a child.

Starving, scared, alone.  
No parents to call his own.

And I once belonged  
to his Father, a scholar;  
and in a vague way the  
young Jonah is still so   
similar to that noble genius.

His Father only  
wrote in me twice,  
and still the pride  
and shame that I  
feel for him  
trescends both me  
and you.

**Did he ever grow up?**

No.


	2. Was he scared a lot?

**Was he scared a lot?**

_He still is._

He can't admit that though.

Not to me  
or you  
or himself.

There was a night  
winter was her cruelest.  
Jonah was huddled  
in the tightest ball  
next to the weakest  
flame in the world.

He had gotten so  
tired, and his fingers  
were blue. Little Jonah  
definitely thought  
that he wouldn't wake  
up the next morning.

There was a night  
Indra, Zeus, Perun  
made him huddle in  
the tightest ball  
under his new bed.

Thunder often  
meant cold often  
meant soaked clothes  
often meant his  
solace, me, was in  
danger.

Or being watched. He hates being read.  
Watched. He hates being seen.  
Worse than rot Rot. He hates knowing  
Worse than viscera Viscera. that the Master's  
Evil, evil, evil tell-tale eye  
Is watching him.

And he will eat  
his heart away  
with a spoon  
left in the sink  
covered in honey.

Ignoring  
these  
human  
feelings.

Unraveling  
the veins  
and revealing  
a baby bunny  
inside.

 _And feed it all to me  
_ _spoon by spoon_  
 _verse by verse_  
 _horror by horror_.


	3. Was he ever in love?

**Was he ever in love?**

You write this question  
despite believing otherwise?  
I refuse to answer a question  
you'd deny the answer to.

**Can he feel love?**

He has always been  
impossible to read.

Scared of being seen  
he put on a mask.

It was cracked  
mostly by the  
salt and pepper  
locks, partially  
by the little sobs  
each and every  
night.

A man not unlike that of which the face you carry, that is to say, human, keeps the key to his heart now and forever more and has since the day they locked eyes and words and lips and hopes and you can potentially blame this love for Jonah’s crimes against the Earth. It was crimes against his Love that shaped him into a beast. Something as simple as the elaborate torture of living his life as a star-crossed lover turned him into something complex as a lucid horseman who will bring about the great cleansing.

Feeling love is all too fragile of an answer, the truth is he feels it too strongly.


	4. How many crimes has he committed?

**How many crimes has he committed?**

i. every single  
piece of food  
he ripped  
from the  
mouth of a  
starving  
child  
just like him;  
 _gluttony._

ii. the way his  
lower lip  
trembles with  
want, when he  
lays his diffident  
gaze upon a man  
that makes his  
whole being burn  
with lascivious  
desire; _lust_.

iii. his eyes may as  
well be the colour  
of emeralds with  
how intensely he  
believes that he  
deserves what the  
Viscount has and  
how willing he is  
to rip apart a  
'family' to get  
there; _envy._

iv. he'd never beg  
God to officiate  
his wedding.  
No, because he  
 _is_ God; _pride_.

v. is it enough to know?  
is it enough to See?  
no. he doesn't want  
to be afraid, and if he  
is afraid without love  
then he shall have **more** ,  
love, power, immortality,  
and he’s wrought  
annihilation, cataclysm,  
 _devastation_ for it;  
peace is known  
nevermore; _greed_.

vi. he always loved the  
drama in doing  
things  
metaphorically and  
conspicuously, like  
beating people to  
death with his  
walking stick, or  
taking the body of  
his old master’s  
Wife, and pointing  
a gun at his head  
and pulling the  
trigger--  
BANGBANGBANG  
three times, rule of  
three; _wrath._

vii. could he have moved  
on? of course he  
could have, but he  
didn’t. he spent the  
rest of his days  
thinking of what  
could have been  
instead of letting go  
and enjoying life  
that God placed  
before him; _sloth._


	5. Do you know who hurt him?

**Do you know who hurt him?**

A calm day at sea  
and the scrape of  
an anchor are the  
things he wrote  
at first.

Then he who loves  
the rule of three  
appalled by men  
who stood in glee  
as a trio.

And for his One  
True Love you'd  
only need one chain  
but they, they used  
 _ten_.

It'd take more than  
broken bones to  
break his spirit but  
still they broke his  
Sight and the glass  
scattered over the  
deck as the waves  
crashed calmly, a  
calm day at sea

And all Jonah could  
do was See from the  
men who broke who  
beat who chided and  
chuckled and men

who were paid cheap  
to dig their knives  
into his heart and  
pull the bunny all  
apart and swallow

each and every limb  
and bone whole  
until there was  
nothing left but  
teeth and claws

and a small, small hole.

And his One True Love  
stayed with venom in  
spit and spit upon their boots.

And Jonah, you Jonah  
could not tear his  
Eyes away  
as they hoisted the anchor  
and tossed it into the waters  
and his Love's lovely face  
hit the edge on the way  
down and left his pretty  
teeth behind.

And and and  
not even that was  
left behind  
to a man who wasn't  
sentimental  
they followed  
no long after  
his Love, deep  
into the domain  
of the Lonely, the  
Vast, the Sea.

And deep in his psyche  
he hears their words  
"Soon you'll know  
what the bottom of  
the ocean looks like."

And that echoes  
And his tears are like ink  
Young Jonah drains his  
 _soul_ onto me, one droplet  
at a time.

He forgave them,  
eventually.  
There's only so far  
forgiving and  
forgetting goes

when one has three  
bullets in his clavicle

one with twelve  
fractures in his skull

and one  
with very very   
special treatment;

forced to pour  
and pour and pour  
evermore, like an  
over boiling pot  
with the steam rising up  
into me, every thought  
ever fear every time  
he lost and was near  
he couldn't stop,  
until his story ended  
so I ended it myself  
and sucked his soul  
out through his words.


	6. Does he have any favourite songs?

**Does he have any favourite songs?**

The one he heard late in the night of the Viscount's ball

when his back was pressed against a wall and he was listening to

how much fun everyone was having without him

and the silence was broken

by the voice of a man who he'd seen upteenth times before **_roll_**

his eyes behind the master's back.

The one he heard late in the night of the Viscount's ball

when he and the apple of his Eye embraced each

other for the very first time.

The one he heard late in the night of the Viscount's ball

 _when_ he and _Sweet Beloved_ twirled together, and Jonah was so

clumsy, because he had never not _once_ danced before.

how many can truly say they've fallen in love

while dancing in the dark

with their One True Love?


	7. How many bodies has he stolen?

**How many bodies has he stolen?**

Many.

Though quite a few are unnotable.

Perhaps the most  
important is the first,  
and of course  
the last.

There's very little  
to love about  
Young Jonah.

And there's  
very little for  
 _him_ to love.

If a human's heart  
is a peach, his is the  
pit, there's potential  
but it's small and  
 _black_.

She lied awake  
counting up  
her feelings  
and dividing  
by loneliness.

all those nights  
time and time  
where she wished  
disappearance would  
come.

And the Mistress  
Sweet Viscount's Wife  
was the closest  
thing Jonah  
had to  
a  
Mother.

He'll lay his  
head in her lap  
after she agrees  
to give up her  
life for his revenge;

because at least  
her death'll mean  
something, because  
her life certainly  
hasn't;

A loveless, arranged  
marriage, til death do  
we part--  
and Jonah wept as he took her eyes.

Eyes

they're the windows  
to the soul and still

No one  
 _ever_  
not once  
noticed  
her's had

turned from  
blue to  
brown.

Not even her

husband, and of course  
Jonah had to ask if he  
ever truly loved her  
before he put three  
bullets in his head.


	8. Pt. II - supplemental

_Pt. II - supplemental_

An intermittent body   
in the early or late   
1900s, both him and I   
have a difficult time   
remembering, lamented

and threw elaborate   
extravagant   
parties, finding himself   
identifying all too   
strongly with the   
novel, F. Scott Fitzgerald   
_ The Great Gatsby _

It was pathetic to watch.


	9. Reveal a secret.

**Reveal a secret.**

who knows  
to seal their souls  
wait to see  
cursed bod

Come change

with all your might  
and

hunt those  
chills  
leave joy behind

a new  
break  
for I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this is a poem you'd have to look at the original formatted document for. There's so much nuanced lost.


	10. Why does a man seek to destroy the world?

It's a simple enough answer.


End file.
